El día de la madre
by sktheoryx
Summary: Alexis nunca ha podido hacer un regalo a su madre por el día de la madre. Le ha cogido cariño a Kate y se le ocurre que podría hacerle un regalo a ella.


Era casi día 1 de mayo y por tanto, el día de la madre. Alexis acompaño a una amiga a comprar un regalo para su madre.

-¿No vas a comprarle nada a tu madre? -Dijo Sarha.

-Mi madre vive en Los Ángeles.

-Perdona, no quería...

-No, no pasa nada.

Sarha compró un marco de fotos que ponía ''Te quiero mamá''. Alexis no paraba de mirar una taza de café que ponía ''Keep calm and love mommy'', era adorable. Se sentía como todos los años cuando se acercaba el 1 de mayo, triste y como si no le importara nada a su madre.

-¿Alexis, estás bien? -Dijo Sarha.

-Si, -Contestó. -Solo es que ojalá pudiera tener a alguien a quien regalarle esa taza...

Al llegar a su casa...

Rick estaba preparando la cena y Kate ayudándolo.

-Hola, -Dijo Kate al verla. -¿Estás bien? Se te ve pálida.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Vale?!

-Lo siento... -Dijo Beckett.

-¡Alexis! -Dijo Rick. -¡No le grites a Kate!

-¡Déjame! -Dijo Alexis.

-A mi no me contestes que soy tu padre.

Ella se fue muy enfadada a su cuarto. Castle fue para ver si se encontraba bien, normalmente siempre se portaba de maravilla con Beckett.

-¿Alexis, que te pasa?

-Nada. -Contestó ella.

-No estás bien, se te ve en los ojos. ¿Y, porque estás llorando?

-Porque nunca he tenido a nadie a quien hacerle un regalo el día de la madre, -Dijo Alexis. -Todas mis amigas hacían planes con sus madres y yo me quedaba aquí, sola, y pensando que tal vez no debería existir.

-No digas eso, yo no sería feliz sin ti.

-Si, si que lo serías. Tendrías hijos con Kate y ellos si que tendrían a alguien con quien celebrar el día de la madre.

-¿Por eso le has gritado a Kate?

-Es que, es que, -Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Te quiero.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que descansara. Se fue a su habitación a hablar con Kate.

-¿Está bien? -Preguntó Beckett.

-Digamos que ahora está mejor... -Contestó Castle.

-¿Que le pasaba?

-Que dentro de tres días es el día de la madre. Tiene razón, nunca ha podido hacer un regalo a su madre en ese día...

-Pobrecita.

-Lo sé, me siento fatal por ella.

Al día siguiente, Alexis abrió los ojos y vio a Beckett al lado de su cama mirándola.

-Hola... -Dijo Beckett.

-Siento lo de ayer.

-No pasa nada, tu padre me lo ha contado todo. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también me siento así a veces.

-Soy una egoísta. No tengo derecho a estar así por esa tontería cuando tu lo pasas mucho peor, perdóname.

-No te perdono, -Alexis bajó la mirada. -Por que no hay nada que perdonar. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Eso ni se pregunta. -Contestó Alexis.

Se fueron a la cocina y Rick les estaba esperando con el desayuno ya echo.

-Mmm, que pinta... -Dijo Alexis.

Kate cogió un trozo de bacon y se lo comió todo de un bocado.

-¡Que los demás también queremos!

Los tres se sentaron y se comieron el bacon, las tortitas, las magdalenas que había echo Martha el día anterior antes de irse a a Los Ángeles...

-Que rico estaba. -Dijo Rick. -Soy un cocinero de diez.

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo Kate burlándose de él.

-Pues mañana cocinas tú.

-Está bien. Mañana para desayunar hay brócoli, lechuga, zanahoria... Y demás cosas saludables.

-¡Papá cocina tú! -Dijo Alexis. -¡Que Beckett nos quiere envenenar!

-¡Ven aquí! -Dijo Kate.

Beckett la cogió en brazos y la llevó al sofá. Le empezó a hacer cosquillas y Alexis no paraba de reír.

-¡No! ¡Basta por favor! -Dijo Alexis. -¡Para!

-¡No pienso parar! -Dijo Beckett. -¿¡Que es lo que está envenenado!? -Dijo riendo.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Para por favor! ¡Para mamá! -Se le escapó.

Kate paró al oír lo que le había dicho. Alexis se levantó muy seria y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Beckett subió a hablar con ella.

-¿Puedo pasar? -Dijo Beckett.

Alexis no contestó. Fingió que estaba dormida para no hablar del tema con Kate. Esta le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que descanses.

Ella se fue preocupada a su cuarto pensando en lo que le diría al día siguiente. Se dejó caer en la cama con las manos en los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo Rick.

-No, soy idiota.

-No lo eres.

-Alexis me odia, echa de menos a su madre. No me imagino como estaría yo en su lugar. Ya se q mi madre tampoco está conmigo, pero la idea de pensar que tu propia madre no quiere estar contigo... Me sabe mal por ella.

-Lo sé. Meredith, en realidad no quería que tuviéramos niños, yo si que quería ser padre, pero ella no. Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada... Ella se lo tomó fatal, dijo que no quería que le pasara nada a su cuerpo y que no tenía tiempo para un bebé.

-Vaya, ¿Alexis sabe eso?

-No, ni quiero que lo sepa. No se lo cuentes.

-Con el daño que le haría... ¿Como voy a contárselo? Tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias.

Se besaron y apagaron la luz del dormitorio.

Al día siguiente...

Cuando Kate se despertó en lo único que pensó, fue en ir a ver a Alexis. Al llegar a su cuarto la vio con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Le dijo Kate.

-Pasa. -Contestó Alexis.

-¿Estás bien?

-Siento lo que hice ayer. No era mi intención.

-¿Que hiciste?

-¿No te acuerdas? -Dijo sorprendida. -Te llamé mama. Lo siento. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-¿Enfadada? ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-No, -Alexis se entristeció. -Tu eres la que me tiene que perdonar a mi.

-¿Porque? -Dijo Alexis.

-Porque me gustó que me llamaras mama.

Ella se quedó callada mirando a Beckett. Kate le dijo que la esperaba abajo para desayunar, en cuanto se hubo ido, Alexis echo a llorar, nadie le había dicho nunca eso. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Después les dijo a su padre y a Kate que volvía a la hora de comer.

Al día siguiente...

*Día de la madre *

Kate se despertó y fue a tomarse un café. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró el café caliente y en una taza que ponía ''Keep calm and love mommy''. Había una nota que ponía:

Para Kate:

Gracias por ser la mejor mama del mundo mundial y por aguantar mis tonterías y rabietas. Aunque no seas mi madre de verdad te quiero muchísimo y quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Gracias por quererme y por hacerme sentir especial, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.

Te quiero.

Alexis.

Kate estaba llorando de la emoción. Alexis le dio un abrazo por detrás y le susurro ''Gracias''. Ella se giró y le dio un abrazo a Alexis.

-Mi niña, eres extraordinaria, ¿Me has oído? Extraordinaria. No se como consigues que te quiera tanto, no se como consigues ser tan importante para mi. Te quiero mi vida.


End file.
